The Truth is Out
by bibi1311
Summary: Well I just had to ! After last night's finale... Couldn't help it ! It takes place after the finale - SPOILERS AHEAD if you haven't seen the finale of Season 3 - and after Chloe saw Lucifer's devil face, with Caïn lying down, a knife in his chest.


_It takes place after the finale -_ _ **SPOILERS AHEAD if you haven't seen the finale of Season 3**_ _\- and after Chloe saw Lucifer's devil face, with Caïn lying down, a knife in his chest._

As Chloe walks into the now destroyed loft, she sees its walls riddled with bullet holes and the floor covered with the blood stained white feathers of Lucifer. She sees him kneeling down beside Caïn's body, his head hunched over. She faintly hears a cold voice as she walks up to him.

"Deep down, you know you're a monster and that you belong in Hell, where you will torture yourself for that truth for eternity. Because no matter what you tell yourself, you can't outrun what you've done, what you truly are."

"And neither can you!" Pierce answers.

Then a heavy silence invades the room as Caïn grips Lucifer's hand, drawing out his last breath, a sinister smile creeping up his face as he sees Lucifer's face turn to red while Chloe stares at them.

"Lucifer?" Chloe says, walking over to him. "Lucifer?" She repeats when she doesn't hear an answer. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. Caïn will not threaten anyone anymore." The Devil answers, standing up and turning towards the blonde Detective. Chloe freezes and looks at him, eyes wide open. She takes a step back. "Detective?" He asks, surprised at her reaction. He extends his arm to reach out to her. That's when he sees his burnt hand, and finally registers her reaction.

"It's all true." Chloe says in a breath.

"Detective." Lucifer replies, taking a small step towards her. Chloe takes the same step back to keep her distance. "Chloe." He says, looking into her eyes, trying to convey what he feels for her, hoping for her to see past his appearance and stay true to what she told him a fez days ago.

"It's all true." She repeats. "You're really the Devil." She adds in a breath.

The Devil takes another step towards Chloe, she takes a step back until the heel of her right foot hits the step. She tumbles to the floor. She stands up, her legs shaky, frozen in her place. Lucifer looks into her eyes and sees what he feared all this time unfold in front of him. He decides to cut this torture short and disappears in a flash of his now bloodied wings, leaving Chloe alone and shocked, his raw face filling up with a deep sadness. Chloe remains sitted by herself for many more minutes, her brain still unable to process what just happened. Ella is the first one to find her. She rushes to her, trying to break her transe. She shakes her awake.

"Chloe, are you alright. Did Pierce hurt you?" She finishes as she finally notices his body lying on the floor. Chloe remains silent. Ella does the only thing she can think of and hugs her friend until she finally comes back to reality. Chloe takes a deep breath.

"It's all true." She says.

"What is?"

"Lucifer." She replies. "He told me the truth from the beginning."

"Chloe, maybe you should go to a hospital or something. Are you sure Pierce didn't hurt you?"

"No Ella!" She snaps back. "You don't understand! Lucifer has been telling the truth from the beginning. He literally is the Devil!" She looks around, searching for him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. You were the only here when I came in."

Then she remembers what she told him right before Charlotte died, and her mind flashes to that moment he left his penthouse after her poisoning, and how she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She can't bear this to happen again. "I have to go." She simply says.

"Chloe, we need your statement about what happened." Ella answers.

"I can't. Lucifer needs me, if it's not already too late." She answers Ella standing up and heading for the exit. She hears footsteps coming and looks around, trying to avoid her colleagues. Ella senses her panic.

"You go do what you have to do. I'll take care of this until you're back." The energetic brunette says as she gives her one last hug.

"Thanks."

Then Chloe quickly exits the building and heads for her car.

On the way to the Devil's penthouse, she calls his number over and over again but only gets sent to voicemail. Each time she leaves him the same message, begging him not to leave, to wait for her and that she's on her way. As she reaches Lux, she rushes straight in and pushes the button of his elevator until the doors finally open. She takes a deep breath right before the doors open, hoping to see a different picture. Her heart sinks as she sees the white sheets on his furniture. She feels her legs give out and uses his bar as leverage.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening again…" She says in a whisper. "I can't lose him, not again!" Then she hears a muffled noise coming from his bedroom, before a huge cracking sound and a scream that shatters her heart into a million pieces. She rushes over there.

Lucifer has her back to her, his jacket is on the floor and Chloe can see the bullet holes on the back of his shirt, and his room is total mess. His designer clothes are scattered on the floor, his mirrors broken, as well as his bay window. She takes a step in.

"Lucifer?"

"Detective. You should leave." He says, his voice filled with so much hurt and pain, that a kick in her stomach would have been less painful. "Don't you think it's enough rejection for one day? Come to mock me again?"

"Lucifer…" She tries again.

"What?" He turns to her, still wearing his Devil face. Chloe can't help but take a step back as she sees his face for the second time. "What do you want me to say. You can't even look at me without being afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She says, her voice surprisingly steady. "It's just a lot of information to take in." She comes closer to him. "Does it hurt if I touch you?"

Lucifer's eyes soften, as he hears her. "Not anymore. It did when I fell, but now it's more like a hitch."

"Can I?" Lucifer nods. Chloe takes a deep breath as her hand comes closer to his cheek. She can feel Lucifer tense the closer she gets to his skin. She stops less than an inch away from her goal, his heat warming her fingers already. "Are you sure?"

Lucifer nods again, unable to speak - Or rather not trusting his own voice. When her fingertips finally touch him, he looks away, ashamed of the monster he is. After all, Pierce was right, he was a monster way before he fell and no matter how hard he tries, he can't outrun who he is, or what he did, and now because of this he was going to lose the only person he ever loved. How could someone as perfect as her love a monster like him. Then he feels Chloe's second hand on his cheek. She turns his face and forces him to look at her. As if mesmerised by her touch he slowly turns his head. When his eyes lock with her, what he sees there takes the breath out of his lungs.

"As I said before," Chloe starts, her words never truer. "You're not the Devil, not to me."

"But… How can you? Have you looked at me? I'm a monster. I'm..."

Chloe stands on her toe and presses a light kiss on his lips. "The Devil, so you've said. But everything you've done in the last years proves you're not evil. You might be Satan, but you're not evil. You saved my life more than once, you tried to warn me about Pierce, you helped Charlotte, and you helped many other victims get closure. Now does this sound like the actions of an evil man?"

"So you're not scared?"

"I guess I've always known from the beginning. I mean you got shot six six times and didn't die. I was just too blind to see it."

"Detective. Chloe." He says. "I have been trying to shift back, but I can't."

"I don't care about this." She pauses and smiles. "I hear they make some mean makeup now." Then her eyes lock with his again. "We can work through this together. I know who you are. You're not a monster."

"Really? Then who am I?" He asks.

"You are Lucifer Morningstar, eccentric club owner with a heart of gold and a soft spot for justice. You're also the best partner I've ever had - the most annoying one as well. You do what you want, when you want, you have no respect for any procedures at all but yet you always come through for me. I can't imagine not having you in my life…"

This time he's the one to cut her rambling with a searing kiss. His face slowly shifting back to his human appearance. Once they break apart, Lucifer chuckles softly.

"What is it?"

"You, Chloe Jane Decker, managed the impossible."

"And that is?"

"You made the Devil fall once again. But this time it was of his own doing." He kisses her. "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Lucifer."

Chloe closes the distance once again, Lucifer bringing her close to him. She steps away from him for a moment. He looks at her, afraid she might have changed her mind. She smiles at him.

"You know for someone who has lived for eons, you seem very insecure." She teases him.

"Well you tend to test my limits, both physically and emotionally, so can you blame me?" He banters, the truth only half hidden. Then he sees her switching off her phone and a playful grin comes up his face. "No interruption then." He takes her hand and leads her to his bed. "Now how about I show the extent of what I learned in those many many years?"

So that's it, a small one shot after this finale. I just couldn't leave it there. I had to write it. For the first time, I wrote things straight out of my mind without a draft of anything. It just had to come out! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D. And don't forget #SaveLucifer and #PickUpLucifer


End file.
